Tabula rasa
by lynavra
Summary: Llegó un momento en el que mi desolación era tan grande que mi cuerpo se levantó por iniciativa propia, pues yo no creía tener fuerzas suficientes para ello. -Alice POV. OneShoot


_**Disclaimer**__: todo lo que reconozcáis, los personajes y demás pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y su editorial. Nada de esto nace con ánimo de lucro, así que no me sacará de pobre. _

_Lo sé, últimamente estoy que no paro, pero qué queréis, mi cerebro trabaja más rápido que mi conciencia. Además, en breves me voy de viaje y prefiero aprovechar ahora. El caso es que esta vez traigo un oneshoot sin continuación posible. Ambientado en la época pre-Twilight, sobre el despertar de Alice tras ser convertida en vampiro. Como siempre, gracias, Sango. _

-.-.-

**Tabula rasa**

La oscuridad se disipó de repente y desperté. No sabía quién era (o qué era), ni dónde estaba, ni tampoco qué día era. Sencillamente amanecí de las tinieblas.

Me sentía confusa y profundamente desconcertada; era como si no existiera antes de aquel momento, como si no hubiera nada más allá.

Me embargaba una sensación extraña: podría decirse que me sentía vacía, pero no era así, ni siquiera eso notaba. Porque no conocía otra cosa. Únicamente era capaz de rememorar sombras, negro, gris, nada más. Ni siquiera sabía dónde había estado cinco minutos atrás, todo era confuso.

Tampoco entendía por qué me sentía tan rara, pues percibía todo lo que había a mi alrededor pero de manera muy cercana. Como si estuviera profundamente conectada a todas las cosas, si bien eso no era precisamente bueno, sobre todo cuando no sabes qué es todo eso. Para mí no eran más que ruidos y cosas que jamás había visto. No obstante, lo que sucedía en realidad era que yo no las _recordaba_.

En esos instantes, todo era nuevo para mí.

Nuevo y tremendamente desconcertante, ya que por alguna causa yo veía todo como un peligro para mi propia supervivencia. Cada uno de mis sentidos estaba alerta, como si algo se encontrase a mi acecho y pensara saltar sobre mí en cualquier momento. Quizá me notaba observada. Resultaba estresante, aun cuando no me daba cuenta de lo que pasaba. Me parecía que todo era ajeno a mí. Veía cosas, sombras, pero me sentía incapaz de asociarlas a algo; para mí no eran nada.

Igual que yo, yo no era nada. Estaba totalmente en blanco.

Continuaba en la misma posición desde que _desperté_. Estaba medio acurrucada bajo techo y todo el lugar se hallaba en la penumbra, mas yo veía perfectamente. Mi vista alcanzaba hasta el más mínimo detalle de aquel oscuro sitio, que parecía ser una especie de cueva o algo semejante. Talvez lo más normal habría sido que al intentar moverme todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera por haber permanecido del mismo modo tanto tiempo, pero no fue así: mis movimientos eran rápidos y ágiles, aunque sólo fueran referentes a la curvatura de los codos.

Traté de incorporarme a la misma velocidad, si bien antes de que lo consiguiera algo apareció ante mí. Una imagen, yo diría que incluso fue una especie de destello. No obstante, tiempo después supe que era _él_.

La imagen estaba dentro de mi mente y no era real. Aún así me asusté, ya que todavía no sabía qué era aquello y me dio miedo; parecía real, tanto que me aterró. Mis sentidos seguían alerta y saltaron a la mínima de cambio, igual que yo. Aquella vez dolió, dolió mucho. Creo recordar que incluso grité. Y ni siquiera fui capaz de ver nada, tan sólo una figura borrosa que se movía entre un fondo negro y beige.

Para mí no significaba mucho más en esos momentos, pero aquella fue la primera vez que lo vi.

Todo pasó tan deprisa que menos de un segundo más tarde yo estaba arrastrándome por el suelo, debido a un enorme traspiés que di ante la impresión de aquel momento. Conseguí ponerme en pie como pude y a duras penas salí corriendo de ese lóbrego lugar, sin darme cuenta de a qué velocidad iba.

De pronto me detuve, como si fuera algo natural. Empero, en cuanto hice aquello deseé echar a correr otra vez porque me vi rodeada de todo tipo de cosas que no era capaz de identificar, cosas verdes, algunas volaban, hacían ruido, estaban a mi alrededor y las sentía como si me estuvieran persiguiendo. Hasta que la incertidumbre hizo mella en mí y consiguió que mirara a mi alrededor con ojos anhelantes y curiosos.

A todo esto yo continuaba en las sombras, situación que cambió en cuanto di un paso más.

Si el flash que había aparecido en mi mente un segundo antes me había asustado, resultaba interesante imaginar lo que sentí cuando empecé a ver que todo mi cuerpo se iluminaba bajo la luz del sol. Salían como chispitas de todas partes. _Brillaba_.

Hice rodar mis ojos de manera casi compulsiva, mirando a mi alrededor sin moverme ni un ápice. Intentaba averiguar, seguramente, si era yo la que verdaderamente emitía aquellos destellos casi cegadores. Para mí parecía imposible. Mi diminuto cuerpo se tensó al completo cuando vi que no había nadie más por allí y que aquella luz, fuera lo que fuera, salía de mí.

Me estremecí, pero no supe qué era lo que verdaderamente estaba sintiendo. Quizá miedo, probablemente angustia por no entender nada.

Empecé a respirar _demasiado_ rápido, y me di cuenta de que instantes antes no lo había hecho. No había inalado aire en ningún momento, no lo necesitaba. Me llevé una de mis pequeñas manos a los labios y jugueteé nerviosa con ellos, hasta que decidí salir corriendo de aquel lugar para adentrarme de nuevo en las sombras.

No recordaba dónde fui a parar exactamente, lo único que sabía era que estaba alejado de la _civilización_. Parecía un lugar lleno de campos por todas partes. Sólo había eso, campos. Y yo estaba acurrucada como un animal indefenso debajo de un pequeño puente sumido en la oscuridad.

Me había asustado mucho lo que estuve viendo, tanto que en mi interior quería olvidarlo. Aun a sabiendas de que ya me era imposible olvidar _nada_ más.

Pasé días allí metida, sin moverme ni un milímetro de la posición que había adoptado nada más esconderme. Lo único que no había dejado de hacer había sido respirar, de hecho, siempre lo hacía de manera entrecortada. Aquello era de las pocas cosas que escuchaba por el lugar: mi propia respiración retumbando en el interior de mis tímpanos, recorriendo mi vacío cuerpo de manera constante e incesante. Terminó por convertirse en mi propia música, creación mía y lo único que parecía quedarme en aquel mundo.

De vez en cuando tenía ganas de gritar a causa del perpetuo dolor que notaba en mi garganta. Un dolor punzante y seco que no paraba desde el momento en que desperté. Me pinchaba y me pedía a gritos que acabara con él, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Debía de haber algo que lograra agobiar esa sensación que no sabía identificar y que llenaba de sequedad todo mi interior. Me hacía sentir mal.

Llegó un momento en el que mi desolación era tan grande que mi cuerpo se levantó por iniciativa propia, pues yo no creía tener fuerzas suficientes para ello. Me notaba débil, pero al mismo tiempo fuerte, si es que eso era posible. Y empecé a caminar, muy lentamente.

No tenía demasiado claro lo que hacía, pero parecía ser un acto inconsciente sobre el que no necesitaba demasiado conocimiento. Aunque fuese cierto que di algún traspiés al principio, tuve la suficiente confianza como para seguir adelante y salir al exterior. Por suerte, ya había anochecido.

Me sentía igual que el primer día, asombrada por todo lo que veían mis ojos y algo confusa incluso. Pero me dejé guiar por mis instintos, que me llevaron a lo largo de una gran distancia hasta lo que parecía un pequeño pueblecito. Era un lugar oscuro, de calles estrechas, perfecto para alguien como yo en aquella época.

No sabía muy bien por dónde caminaba, si bien parecía importarme bastante poco y eso no afectaba a mi equilibrio. No volví a tropezar ni una sola vez. Conforme pasaba el rato parecía que en vez de caminar, me estuviera deslizando. Me movía muy deprisa y el viento me golpeaba en la cara, pero aquella sensación me agradaba. Era lo único que lo había hecho desde que desperté, lo único que había conseguido hacerme sentir algo _mejor_.

Y entonces lo _olí_ y lo _percibí_. Algo muy apetecible, aquello que mi garganta y mi cuerpo al completo habían estado pidiéndome a gritos. Casi aullándomelo. Lo que no había sabido encontrar estando sola en la oscuridad.

Me dirigí corriendo hacia el lugar del que procedía aquel maravilloso olor y encontré a una persona, un hombre, tirando algo a una enorme papelera. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que yo estaba allí. Prácticamente no había luz y yo me acercaba a él con mayor rapidez de la que habría sido capaz de alcanzar a percibir.

Su sangre fue la primera que probé jamás, y provocó una espiral de brutalidad en mí que me hizo desear cada gota hasta que aquel hombre quedase tendido, sin vida, sobre el asfalto de la calle. Lo tomé de espaldas, totalmente desprevenido, y como si fuera algo que ya conocía de antemano, le mordí. Clavé mis dientes sobre su débil y suave piel, presionando al mismo tiempo sobre sus brazos para mantenerlo inmovilizado.

No sé si luchó, yo no lo noté.

El viscoso líquido parecía hecho expresamente para mí. Me había atraído desde la lejanía y yo no podía más que alegrarme de haber seguido su llamada. Lo había tomado con urgencia y fiereza, como si fuera a escaparse de mí y yo no estuviera dispuesta a permitírselo. Seguramente había desperdiciado la mayoría, dejándolo caer a través de mis apremiantes labios, pero aún así me pareció que sólo por ello toda mi existencia tenía sentido.

Acababa de encontrar lo que sustentaba todo mi cuerpo y mi mente, la pieza que me faltaba desde el día en que aparecí escondida entre las sombras.

No pensaba, sencillamente disfrutaba de aquel sabor que tanto había esperado y que parecía estar preparado para mí. Esperándome. Estaba allí y, sencillamente, no podía dejarlo escapar. Era mi alimento, mi presa.

Cuando terminé, advertí un golpe seco. Había dejado caer al hombre contra el suelo. Lo miré durante un tiempo sin saber qué le pasaba, sin saber por qué no se movía como lo hacía yo. Pero no me paré demasiado a observarle. Había estado más preocupada por terminar de saborear su sangre y darme cuenta de los cambios que se habían producido en mi cuerpo: parecía más fuerte, mucho más de lo que había podido estar los días pasados.

Todo el dolor que había sentido desapareció, no existía.

Y me sentía feliz, plena. Pero no saciada, necesitaba más o, al menos, eso era lo que me pedía mi interior.

Si bien hubo algo que me previno de continuar con lo que me habría gustado, pues empecé a escuchar multitud de pasos cerca de mí. Mi cabeza me decía que podría hacerles lo mismo que a aquel pobre hombre, mas otra parte me decía que sería peligroso. No tenía demasiado claro para quién.

Así que salí corriendo sin mirar atrás.

Regresé al único lugar que conocía, del que había partido horas atrás. En cierto modo me sentía segura allí, a pesar de no sentirme _a gusto_. Había algo que resultaba incómodo.

Pasé mucho tiempo inquieta después de haberme alimentado por primera vez. Fue un acto natural que realicé de manera inconsciente, dejándome llevar por mis impulsos, pero lo que no sabía era que con ello abría la caja de Pandora.

Y como si fuera algo normal, regresé noche tras noche a la ciudad y maté a alguno de los lugareños. No recordaba cuántos, ni sus caras, ni nada que les relacionara con sus vidas humanas; no eran nada para mí. Ni siquiera tenían nombre, igual que yo. Pero les necesitaba, o eso me decía mi cuerpo, y no parecía importarme mucho más.

Solía correr de un lado a otro justo antes de salir a cazar, hasta que volvió a ocurrir lo mismo que el día que desperté. Una nueva imagen apareció ante mí, cogiéndome desprevenida: parecía la cara de una mujer, no demasiado joven, que esperaba en un pequeño coche a las afueras. Estaba sola, hasta que una muchacha con ropa grisácea cada vez más oscurecida por la suciedad comenzó a acercarse sigilosamente al coche. Lo siguiente que vi, fue a la joven lanzándose sobre aquella mujer, matándola igual que había hecho yo hasta entonces.

Cuando terminé de ver aquello, me sentí extraña. No sabía qué había sido eso, ni por qué lo había visto, pero sentía que era algo únicamente mío.

No tenía especial idea sobre nada, y menos referente a esas extrañas imágenes, si bien en mi interior eran distintas al resto de cosas que podía ver a través de mis ojos. Estaban más allá y estaba segura de que sólo yo las veía.

Esa noche preferí no salir fuera, me quedé allí escondida, en el mismo lugar del que había salido por primera vez. El único lugar al que asociaba con algo. Pero días después no fue así, sentía demasiada sed y un profundo dolor en el cuello. Extrañaba la sangre de las personas que había matado, así que no pude evitarlo y fui a cazar.

Maté a la mujer de mi visión.

Fue entonces cuando empecé a ponerme nerviosa al comprobar ciertas cosas. La mayor parte de ellas ni siquiera me las habría planteado días atrás, más aún cuando ni siquiera sabía pronunciar el nombre de aquella mujer. Ni ningún otro. Pero no tardé en darme cuenta de lo que suponían esas aterradoras imágenes que salían de mi cabeza, del mismo modo que supe que la muchacha de la ropa llena de suciedad era yo.

Me exalté al darme cuenta de que había visto mi _propio_ futuro.

-.-.-

_**N/A**__**:** e__spero que os haya gustado, porque costó lo indecible sacarlo adelante. Para ser sincera, esto no iba a terminar aquí, iba a ser un longifc Jasper/Alice, pero soy una dejada y se me fueron las ganas de escribirlo. De ahí que el final esté un poco... no sé, raro. No iba a terminar ahí, pero tuve que intentar cerrarlo de la mejor manera posible._

_Para mí, por muchos poderes que tengan los vampiros, si alguien ha estado internada en un psiquiátrico, con terapias de choque y demás, y después no recuerda ni quién es, probablemente ni siquiera sabría hablar. Se supone que es una persona nueva, no sabe nada del mundo ni de lo que la rodea. _

_Ya me comentaréis lo que os parece. Gracias._


End file.
